Snowflakes
by FuyuAkari107
Summary: Jack helped Elsa control her power when she was young. He took her places, places where she could have fun. And soon he leaves her. But he finally returns. And Elsa becomes a Guardian. But people are starting to believe in Jack less and less and more in Elsa. Is it Elsa's fault or is Pitch back? And whatever happens to the bond between Anna and Elsa? *HIATUS*
1. The Past

**I found these lines from the movie online**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter One: The Past

" _Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna laughed._

 _Elsa created a snowball out of thin air._

 _Anna gazed at it, mesmerized._

" _Ready?" Elsa asked._

" _Yeah." Anna replied._

 _Elsa threw the snowball into the air, and it exploded, creating swirls of coldness around the room. Jack Frost watched from a corner, leaning on his stick and smiling._

" _Watch this!" Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, and ice glazed across the floor._

 _Jack laughed. "Hey! Watch it!" he teased._

 _Elsa locked eyes with Jack. She had seen someone. Someone with icy white hair. She blinked and he disappeared._

 _Elsa looked back at Anna, who was slowly sliding across the floor, laughing._

 _Elsa smiled and created a snowman. Elsa moved his stick arms around. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"_

 _Anna rushes over and hugs him. "I love you Olaf." she giggled._

* * *

 _Elsa ran towards Anna. "Wait! Anna! Slow down!" she cried desperately._

 _Jack Frost's eyes grew wide. He flew over, reaching out the catch her, but Anna just passed through his arms. "No…" his whispered._

 _Elsa tried to use her power to catch her but failed and hit her head with the ice instead._

 _Jack Frost knelt down to the unconscious Anna._

 _Elsa stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked in a small voice._

 _"Jack Frost." Jack paused, and looked up at her, surprised. "You can… see me?" he whispered._

 _Elsa nodded._

 _Jack touched Anna and white ran down a strand of her hair. He backed up._

 _Elsa ran over to Anna. "Mama! Papa!" she cried._

 _More ice spread around the room._

" _It's okay Anna, I got you…" she whispered, taking Anna into her arms._

 _Jack watched, sadness filling his heart._

 _Elsa's mother and father rushed into the room._

" _Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" he father, the king, scolded._

" _It was an accident." she apologized in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa whispered._

 _The king and queen took the young Anna into their arms._

" _She's ice cold." the queen remarked._

" _I know where we need to go." The king walked out of the room, as well as the queen with Anna in her arms._

 _Elsa buried her head in her hands, crying._

 _Jack flew over. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright." he whispered._

" _No it isn't! I still don't know how to control it!" she whimpered._

" _I'll help you." he assured comfortingly._

" _How? You don't have ice powers." she cried._

" _Yes, I do." Jack swirled around the room. He created a snowball and threw it at Elsa._

 _Elsa caught it, turning the snowball to ice._

" _See?" Jack laughed._

 _Elsa gave a small giggle. "Yeah."_

 _Jack landed next to her and helped her up._

" _Elsa!" her father called._

 _Elsa sighed. "I have to go…" she whispered. "Will you be here when I get back?" she asked. Jack smiled and nodded. "As long as you believe, I'll always be here."_

 _Elsa nodded. "I'll always believe in you, Jack." she promised. She hugged him and ran off._

 _Jack watched as she left, a grin still plastered to his face._

* * *

 ** _Wow. My first Frozen and Rise of the Guardians crossover! Hope you liked it! Chapter two is already out so go ahead and press the next button!_**

 ** _Review. Now. Because you know I love it when you do._**

 ** _*virtual hugs*_**


	2. Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter Two: Guardian

Elsa sighed, listening to Anna, who was singing outside of her door. "I don't wanna come out." she whispered.

Someone banged on the window. She opened it.

Jack tumbled into the room.

She quickly shut the windows. "Jack!" she exclaimed, surprised. Jack smiled.

"Hey, Princess." he joked.

Elsa laughed. "So are you gonna help me?" she asked.

"Of course! I promised you, didn't I?" he reminded.

Elsa nodded. The sound of Anna's voice could no longer be heard.

Jack smiled.

Jack floated high above to ceiling, watching Elsa throw bursts of ice around the room.

Elsa laughed. She sat down by the door. There was a knock.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" sang Anna.

Elsa winced. Ice spread across the room. Elsa looked over at Jack.

Jack stared at the ice. "This is going to be harder than I expected." he muttered

Elsa buried her face in her hands.

Jack knelt down beside her.

Elsa looked into his icy, blue eyes. They were just like hers.

"I have other things to do." he whispered. "So I have to leave. Now."

Elsa nodded and hugged him tight.

Jack hugged her back. He pulled away. "Bye Elsa. See you later." Jack flew away.

* * *

Elsa stared at her now gloved hands. She waited for Jack.

Jack flew into the room.

"Hi Jack…" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's gotten worse." she replied, her voice cracking.

He looked at her. "You've grown. How long has it been?"

"Three years…" she replied. "I'm eleven now."

Jack looked surprised. "But it's only been three weeks!" he retorted.

"Maybe it's because every week for you is a year for me. After all, you live in an entirely different place." she mused

Jack nodded. "Well, let's see what you can do! Take off those gloves!" he laughed.

Elsa shook her head. "But what if I hurt you?" she asked in a small voice.

Jack looked at her in the eye. "Trust me, you won't hurt me."

Elsa nodded. She took her gloves off. As soon as she touched the door, ice streaked over its face. Elsa winced.

Jack backed up. "Woah."

Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Maybe we should go outside?" he suggested.

Elsa shook her head.

"Then maybe we can just talk." He sat down on her bed.

Elsa slipped her gloves back on and sat down next to him.

"So what have you been doing while I was gone?" he asked.

Elsa hesitated. "Sat here in this room, doing nothing." she muttered.

Jack nodded. "Do you wanna go somewhere… fun?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Elsa perked up. "As long as it doesn't involve hurting anyone."

Jack nodded. "It won't." He took out a snow globe and threw it at the wall. A portal appeared.

Elsa stared at it.

Jack took her hand. "Let's go." He jumped through, Elsa right beside him.

* * *

Elsa looked around at the forest. "It's beautiful…" she whispered.

Jack nodded. "Tooth? Hello?" he called.

Tooth dashed over, her wings fluttering so fast they were a blur. "Hi Jack!" she greeted. Tooth looked at Elsa. "And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Elsa." she replied, surprised.

Tooth looked at Jack. "Is she one of Jamie's friends?"

Jack shook his head. "She's from the past."

Tooth looked shocked. "The past.." she whispered.

Elsa backed up. Ice spread across the floor.

Tooth stared at the ice. "Jack? She has powers. Powers like… like you."

Jack nodded.

Elsa looked down at her feet.

Tooth smiled and prodded Elsa's mouth open with her fingers. She gasped. "And she has perfect teeth! Like you! Maybe you're related…"

Jack shook his head. "She was _born_ with her powers. Mine were granted."

Elsa looked at the Mini Fairies in awe. One landed on her shoulder. Elsa smiled and watched as the Mini Fairy flew away.

"Has she met North yet?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head. "We were gonna go after this."

Tooth waved goodbye. "I have things to do. Mostly sorting teeth. Bye!" She flew away.

Jack looked at Elsa. "Do you want to see North?"

"Who?"

"North. Most know him as Santa Claus."

"Oh. Sure." Elsa said, her face expressionless.

Jack smiled and took her hand.

* * *

North looked up from the ice sculpture he was making. He stared at Elsa.

Jack waves."Hey North. This is Elsa. She's from the past."

North grunted and went back to sculpting. He finished.

Elsa stared at the sculpture. It was a dragon. She sighed. "The wings don't have enough detail."

Elsa walked over and touched the wing. Frost covered them. She backed up.

North examined the dragon. "This is exceptionally perfect…" he remarked.

Jack looked at Elsa.

Elsa looked tired. She blinked.

"Uh, North, we need to go…" he said.

North looked up from the dragon. "Wait." He pulled a Matryoshka doll out of his pocket. It resembled Elsa. "Have this." he gave it to Elsa, who reluctantly took it.

Jack led Elsa out of the workshop.

* * *

Jack flew into the room, Elsa cradled in his arms. He set Elsa down on her bed.

She was already asleep.

"Goodnight. Princess." he whispered. Jack kissed her on the forehead and flew out the window.

* * *

 **You guys know what I love right? Reviews. You guys want me to be happy right? Review NOW.**

 ***gives out virtual candy***


	3. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter Three: Cold

Elsa paced back and forth. Her father. Her mother. They had just died. Elsa stopped and looked out the window. She was thirteen years of age now. Where was Jack?

As if on cue, Jack pushed open the window. He had that smile on his face.

That cute, lopsided, troublemaker type of smile.

Elsa smiled back. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Princess. How old are you now? Wait, don't tell me. Fourteen?" he guessed.

Elsa laughed. "No, _thirteen_."

"Man! So close!" he laughed.

Elsa looked down at her hands.

Jack tilted his head. "You _still_ have those gloves on?"

Elsa nodded.

Jack stared at her. "Why are you wearing black?" he asked softly.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "My mother and father died." she replied quietly.

Jack's smile fell. "Sorry. I-I didn't-"

"No, it's okay." she whispered. Ice spread around the walls.

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Elsa nodded. She pulled back and smiled. "Anywhere you want to take me today?"

Jack sighed. "I-I have bad news." he whispered.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "It can't be _that_ bad."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "So me leaving and never seeing you again isn't that bad?"

Elsa looked as if she had been kicked. "But Jack… why do you have to leave?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. In the past." he muttered.

Elsa looked down at her feet. "Then let's have some fun before you go."

Jack grinned. "Fun is what I do, Princess." He stepped onto the windowsill and offered his hand.

Elsa took it.

Jack pushed open the window and flew out, Elsa flying with him. The wind slammed the window shut

She laughed. "Is this what you do everyday?"

Jack nodded. He flew to the North Mountain.

Elsa looked around at the snow.

Jack grinned. "A place where we belong."

Elsa looked around at the vast, white expanse. She smiled and made bursts of white snow fly into the air.

Jack laughed and did the same.

After a few minutes, he sat down, leaning against a rock wall.

Elsa sat down next to him. She leaned her head onto Jack's shoulder.

Jack smiled. He pushed her head off and stood. "Let's get you back to the castle before anything happens."

Elsa nodded, tears in her eyes.

Jack held out his hand.

Elsa grabbed it reluctantly and flew back home. She sat on the icy ground.

Jack stared at her, gripping his staff tight. He knelt down. "Hey. I might see you again. Don't cry." he pleaded.

Elsa looked up at him.

Jack led her to the window.

Elsa suddenly hugged him. "Don't leave me. Not now." she whispered.

Jack shook his head. "It was never my decision."

Elsa kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Jack."

He looked surprised. Yet happy. "Goodbye, Princess." Jack opened the window. He looked over his shoulder. "And remember your promise."

"I will always believe."

He created a rose out of ice and gave it to her.

Elsa exhaled and took it.

Jack gave that familiar smile once more and disappeared into the night.

She placed it on the nightstand and frosted an ice dome over the rose.

Elsa closed the windows and sat down, leaning against the bookshelf, crying through the whole night.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I really don't think I should add more to it. So... to heal your pain of not having another chapter, here is a virtual cookie!**

 ***hands out virtual cookies and not like data cookies. Cookies cookies***


	4. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter Four: Found

Jack stepped out into the moonlight.

"He wants you to go into the past." North muttered.

"Why?"

"To find the new Guardian."

Jack was shocked. "A Guardian from the past?"

North nodded. "He says that the first person you see is that Guardian."

"But why a Guardian from the past?" he questioned.

North looked at him gravely. "Because she isn't supposed to be there."

Elsa paced around the ice castle, examining her work.

Four years. It had been four years since she had seen Jack. The ice rose was floating above a table.

Elsa smoothed down her hair. She walked down the stairs and out into the mountain.

The icy wind blew her hair out of her face. She laughed.

Someone tackled her. Elsa let ice shoot out of her hands.

She instantly jumped to her feet and backed up. Elsa let more magic flow out of her.

Snow flew back it her. She shielded herself with ice.

Elsa walked out from the shield, only to be tacked again.

She looked at the stranger.

He was eerily familiar. Jack.

Those unmistakable blue eyes. That trademark white hair. The pale skin. Everything.

"Jack?" she whispered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?"

Elsa pushed him back with a burst of magic.

Jack tumbled into the snow. He stood and stared at her. A look of realization flashed in his eyes.

"Elsa?"

Elsa smiled. "Hello. Jack."

Jack grinned. "Hello. Princess." Jack lifted her into the air and spun her around.

Elsa laughed. "Put me down you jerk!"

Jack snickered and stopped spinning her. "Alright, alright."

Elsa pulled him into an embrace. "I missed you."

Jack breathed in her scent, hugging her back. "I did too."

Elsa pushed him away.

Jack smiled. His face fell. "Wait, this means…"

Elsa was confused. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "Nevermind. Hey, did you build that?" he asked, pointing at the castle.

Elsa nodded shyly. "Yeah…"

Jack smirked. "Can I go inside?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course, you weirdo."

Jack pumped his fist. He flew up to the entrance. He looked back at her. "I like what you did."

"You mean with the castle?"

"No, I meant with your appearance."

Elsa blushed. "Thanks."

He pushed open the doors and walked in. Jack looked around, awestruck.

Elsa smiled. "Do you like it?"

"No."

Elsa winced.

"I _love_ it!"

Elsa looked relieved.

' _But not as much as I love you'_ he thought.

Elsa went up the staircase.

Jack followed.

She picked up the ice rose. "Remember this?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "I remember."

Elsa stared at it. She finally placed it back to where it was supposed to be.

Jack put his arm around her. "The Man in the Moon, he told me that I had to find a new guardian. This Guardian is from the past. They would be first person I see when I was here." he started.

Elsa nodded, looking into his eyes.

"And you are the first I saw."

Elsa was shocked. "But how?"

"The Man in the Moon said that you weren't supposed to be here." he said gravely.

Elsa blinked. "I-"

"Elsa, we have to go now."

She shook her head.

"You want to control your power?"

Elsa paused, thought it over, and nodded. "I guess."

"Now's that time. Come with me. Please."

She sighed. "Okay, fine."

Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She looked out at the balcony.

Jack took out a snow globe. He shook it, then threw it at the ground. He jumped in.

Elsa shook her head. "Deja vu…" she muttered, jumping in the portal as well.

* * *

They stumbled out the other side.

Jack took her hand.

"Uh, are we flying?" she asked, looking at the floor.

Jack laughed. "No."

Elsa gave a shy smile. She looked around at the garden. "Uh, is Tooth here?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

Tooth flew up to Jack. "Hey Jack!" she greeted happily.

Jack smiled. "Hi."

Tooth finally noticed Elsa. "Hi! I'm Tooth!" she chirped. Tooth noticed the two holding hands. Her smile dropped. "Uh…"

Elsa tilted her head. "Tooth. It's Elsa."

Tooth blinked. She grinned. "Of course! I can see it now!" She pried open Elsa's mouth. "Yep! Same perfect teeth!" she giggled.

Elsa laughed.

Jack tugged at her arm. "We have to go see the Man in the Moon." he reminded.

"Why?" Tooth asked.

Jack blinked. "She's the new Guardian."

Tooth nodded. "Okay."

Jack pulled Elsa away.

Elsa looked at him. "What's the deal with her?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

She nodded. Jack led her into a room. "Man in the Moon?" he called.

Moonlight shone on the two. Jack backed up. The Guardians gathered around her.

* * *

Elsa sat next to Jack on a rooftop.

"Guardian of Freedom. Has a nice ring to it." Jack mused.

Elsa laughed. "Yeah."

"You wanna go see one of my friends?"

"Haven't I already met them all?"

"This one's human."

"Okay then."

Jack smiled.

Elsa slid off the roof.

Jack flew down after her.

"Lead the way."

Jack grinned and nodded. "My pleasure.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally! She's a Guardian! Any corrections to make? Tell me if so!**


	5. Dead Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dead Silence

Elsa looked around at Jamie's room.

Jack walked over to the bed. He looked at Jamie. Jack shook him awake. To his surprise, his hands went through Jamie.

Elsa watched. "Jack? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"He… he doesn't…" Jack backed up.

She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Jack. Calm down. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't believe in me anymore." Jack whispered.

Elsa stared down at Jamie. "What's his name?"

"Jamie."

Elsa nodded and leaned over, shaking Jamie awake.

To Jack's surprise, Jamie woke up.

"Hi." whispered Elsa, smiling.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Elsa of Arendelle."

Jamie smiled. "And I'm-"

"Jamie." she finished.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Jack Frost told me."

Jamie brightened. "Really? Is he here?"

Elsa nodded.

Jamie looked around. "Is he hiding?"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa-"

"Look, Jack, I _know_ this will work. Just let me try." she pleaded.

Jack nodded. "Okay, fine."

Elsa looked back at Jamie. "Do you still believe in him?"

Jamie paused. He shook his head, ashamed.

Elsa sat down on the bed and out a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right here with me now. But because you don't believe-"

"-I can't see him." Jamie sighed.

Elsa nodded. "Go ahead Jamie. Try and believe." she whispered.

Jamie closed his eyes and thought back to all the times her had fun. He thought of all the memories of Jack.

He reopened his eyes.

Jack waved.

Jamie ran up and hugged him.

"Woah! Slow down!" Jack laughed.

Jamie smiled and let him go.

Elsa watched, a smile on her face.

Jack stared at Elsa, thankful

She nodded and stood.

Jamie looked up at her. "Are you a guardian?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "Guardian of Freedom."

"Then let's take advantage of that freedom and have some fun." Jack snickered.

Jamie smiled and jumped out the window.

Jack quickly flew down and caught him.

Elsa created a griffin out of snow and ice and made it come to life. She climbed onto the griffin and it flew away, following Jack and Jamie.

The night was quiet. There were no lights on at all.

"That's weird." Jack muttered. "There's usually at least one light turned on."

The wind was now blowing harder. It beat against the three, injuring them.

Elsa pointed into the sky. "Jack! Look!" she shouted over the howling.

Jack stared at the cloud of black dust. "Pitch." he whispered.

Elsa caught up to him. "I'll take Jamie back! You go deal with Pitch!" she yelled.

Jack nodded and handed Jamie over to Elsa.

"Hold on tight." she growled. The griffin turned into a dragon. Elsa made it fly back to Jamie's bedroom window.

Jack landed and hid in the alleyway.

Jamie climbed back through the window.

"Stay here. Be safe." Elsa whispered.

He nodded.

Elsa flew back over to the last spot Jack was. She spotted him below and the dragon swooped down.

Jack shook a snowglobe. "Ready to go get the others?" he asked.

She nodded and watched him thrown it at the wall.

Jack flew through.

Elsa followed.

The dragon breathed cold air and disintegrated into snow. A gust of wind scattered the small, cold snowflakes into the night.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short update guys. I have three other fanfictions I'm writing. I'm especially focused on my Daughter of Slender fanfic. I apologize for taking a few days to update.**


	6. Author's Note (Not the end I promise)

**Hey guys. Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEAS WHATSOEVER. Well, I have a little but er, not much... If you guys want to continue the story, please comment your ideas! Thanks!**

 **-Sakuya Kayumi**


	7. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Battle

Jack and Elsa were frantically looking for North.

Jack opened the door to North's workshop.

North was sculpting yet another dragon.

"North! Pitch is back!" Jack yelled, voice full of fear.

" _What?!_ " he growled in his thick, russian accent.

Elsa shifted her feet nervously.

He barged out of the shop to tell the others.

She and Jack exchanged a worried look and followed the legendary Santa out.

* * *

The former snow queen had changed out of her dress and into armour.

She placed the fur-lined hood over her head and ran down the empty road.

Ice glazed over the floor, crawling up buildings with every step she took.

The others flew overhead while Bunnymund popped in and out of his holes.

Night Mares ran after the group.

Elsa gritted her teeth and whipped around, creating an ice sword.

She threw it at one of the shadowy horses, freezing it.

She ran faster, the temperature in the air dropping.

Pitch appeared in front of her. "Well hello."

Elsa skidded to a stop and threw a blast of ice at him.

The rest of the Guardians landed behind her.

The Boogeyman flew into the air, a cloud of black dust surrounding him.

Sandy tried his new attack, turning fears into dreams. He failed miserably.

Pitch laughed.

Jack shot into the air, freezing the cloud of shadowy dust, only to be replaced with more.

Elsa shot icy blasts at him, attempting to slow him down.

The white-haired boy joined in, causing Pitch to become wounded, one of his hands frost white.

He backed up and ran into the darkness.

"Mates? What did you just do there?" Bunny asked, amazed.

Elsa shrugged, confused herself.

North blinked. "I think we just found a way to defeat Pitch."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! So sorry for not updating for a while! I had writer's block. And yes, I know this one is really short... I'm too lazy to write more. XD Anyways, if you're wondering how Elsa's armour looks like, search up Elsa's Battle Outfit**


	8. Author's Note (2)

Sorry guys. I have no further ideas for this. Putting on hiatus. No, you can't take up the story. I'll come back when I feel like it.


End file.
